digimon dragged into adventure
by luiscario
Summary: Lisa, Darcy y Lincoln son arrastrados al digimundo donde tendran que aprender sobre el y quienes lo habitan para poder regresar a casa.


**Hola aquí luiscario con un fanfic que me ha estado rondando la cabeza y cómo el de pokémon ha tenido muchas versiones.**

**Las líneas evolutivas se basaran en el juego de cartas y los v-pets.**

**The Loud house le pertenece a Nickelodeon.**

**Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nohemon es un gran mentiroso**

Lisa término de escribir el último comando, hace una semana recibió un mensaje con una serie de comandos de una localización que no existía y la curiosidad afloro en ella. Lisa es un prodigio, es capaz de entender términos complejos apenas leyéndolos, lo que a los trece años la hizo capaz de obtener tener un laboratorio muy bien equipado para compartirlo con su hermana mayor ya que también es su cuarto.

-Hop, hop, hop- amiga Darcy y Lincoln jugando con él muñeco con forma de conejo del último sobre sus cosas, Lisa se empezaba a impacientar, sus padres y hermana mayor Lily estaban muy ocupados con sus hermana más recientes: Luan y Luna, Lola y Lana estaban en las niñas exploradoras, Lucy estaba explorando el sistema de ventilación de la casa y Lynn junior se encontraba jugando en el patio, asi era la única que podía cuidar a su hermano de ocho años.

Lisa estuvo a punto de decirles que no la interrumpan cuando está trabajando cuando el monitor empezó a brillar, el brillo envolvió completamente la habitación y una vez desapareció Lisa, Darcy y Lincoln desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Cuando recuperaron el sentido se dieron cuenta que estaban en una gran pradera decorada con juguetes para bebes e infantes.

-Chicos creo que ya no estamos en Kansas-dijo Darcy, Lincoln la miro cómo si estuviera loca.

-Darcy no creo que Lincoln conozca a la obra de L. Frank Baum-pero eso no impidió que Darcy se pusiera a golpear un talón contra otro y decía "no hay lugar cómo el hogar".

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-el grito provenía de un ser de una anciana de baja estatura con el pelo arreglado en un chongo con una aguja dorada con una esfera roja, tenía la boca cosida y una túnica verde mientras esgrimía una vieja escoba.

Los tres niños se abrazaron pero la ancianita se les quedo mirando hasta que parece que decidió que no eran una amenaza.

-¿Están perdidos pequeños?-era curioso que pudiera hablar con la boca cosida y que tuviera ese tono de abuelita.

-Si señora, aparecimos aquí de repente-Lisa amonesto a Lincoln por entrar en confianza tan rápido.

-Lincoln no deberíamos hablar con extraños y tampoco sabemos dónde estamos-le dijo Darcy, Lisa asintió orgullosa, pero cómo Lincoln estaba dispuesta a confiar en la señora

-No se equivoca señorita por eso debo presentarme-la anciana se aclaró la garganta-soy babamon una digimon y ustedes están en la villa del comienzo-Esto dejo helados a los tres humanos ya que parecía que iban a estar ahí un rato.

* * *

Babamon los condujo a una especie de orfanato donde vieron a todo tipo de criaturas que iban desde cabezas autónomas y cuerpos apenas desarrollados. Todos estaban jugando entre si hasta que vieron llegar a babamon, de hecho los que parecían ser cabezas autónomas se le acercaron cómo si fuera su querida abuela, estos tres eran:

Koromon: un digimon de color rosa con dos grandes orejas, dientes que sobresalían y un par de ojos rojos.

Tunomon: un digimon con un pelaje anaranjado con un rostro blanco con ojos anaranjados y un gran cuerno negro.

Nyaromon: un digimon con características de gato color amarillo con ojos castaño y una cola con franjas moradas.

-Mis niños, estos jóvenes humanos cayeron en el digimundo por accidente asi que van a nuestro cuidado mientras encuentran una manera de regresar a su mundo-los tres digimon sé que mostraron muy emocionados y siendo tres/tres se dividieron de la siguiente forma; Lisa-koromon, Darcy-tunomon y Lincoln-nyaromon.

Debido a que había varios digimon iguales y para que los niños pudieran reconocerlos, babamon puso una cinta de un color distinto, Lisa-verde, Darcy-celeste y Lincoln-blanca.

-¿Cómo es la vida en la villa del inicio?-pregunto Lincoln aunque para Lisa parecía más un orfanato que una villa.

-Pues aquí llegan los datos de digimon que mueren, ya sea en batalla o por edad-respondió koromon, esto sorprendió a los niños ya que no esperaban que los digimon puedan morir por edad.

-Asi que el deber de babamon es cuidar de los digimon que nacen de los huevos hasta que sean capaces de defenderse, de nivel infantil o adulto-tunomon continuo con el monologo.

-Mientras alcanzamos la independencia babamon nos cría cómo a sus propios nietos y nos da amor y seguridad hasta que podemos defendernos aparte de que también cuida a los digimon heridos que llegan aquí-nyaromon termino la explicación, Lincoln y Darcy miraron con respeto a babamon pero Lisa tenía sus dudas sobre los digimon y sobretodo babamon.

* * *

Frente a la puerta principal, jugando con los digimon bebe; el primero un león humanoide muy musculoso con una melena rubia poseía un collar con magatamas rojos con un adorno rojo con el centro azul en el medio, cinturones y una nudillera en el brazo izquierdo y pantalones.

Lisa se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta y un sonrojo atómico, molesta Darcy cerro la boca de Lisa.

El segundo era un autómata de un tono oxidado con detalles de color bronce y plata. El tercero era un espantapájaros con una túnica verde hecha de remiendos, botas y guantes cafés, armado con un arco y flechas, y un cuervo morado.

-Estos son nuestros visitantes más recientes-señalo babamon a los tres digimon-leomon, guardromon y nohemon-con el nombramiento cada uno hizo uno inclino la cabeza, Lisa parecía no tener más en la mente que los pectorales de leomon.

-Debes ser muy fuerte-Lincoln fue el primero en señalar la gran musculatura de leomon.

-Ni tanto todo es apariencia, a leomon están fácil de asustar cómo un gatito-el cuervo morado se burló de leomon que lo miro con furia, Lisa parecía que iba a abalanzarse sobre el espantapajaros.

-Probabilidad de mentira 100%-los datos de guardromon contrastaron con las palabras de nohemon que causaron que este se ponga en posición de combate.

-Cálmense-babamon ya se había hartado de la situación, poniendo orden a la situación.

-Si tiene toda la razón babamon, me disculpo por lo que hicieron mis subordinados-nuevamente fue el cuervo morado el que hablo.

-No es bueno decir mentiras-Lincoln dio un paso al frente algo que fue apoyado nyaromon.

-Un niño que no sabe nada de nada diciendo de mentiras-a diferencia de las veces anteriores Lincoln no pareció afectarle las palabras del cuervo morado.

-Lincoln no es tan listo cómo yo-Lisa dio un paso al frente, ajustó los lentes con la mano izquierda y koromon con la mano derecha-yo me muevo con los hechos innegables cómo los músculos de leomon-Lisa apunto a leomon con la mano abierta, nohemon apunto a Darcy quien no había dicho nada.

-Tu que dices ¿tú me crees verdad?-Darcy no le dijo nada pero le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

-No, sabes porque no hemos caído en tus mentiras-nohemon le apunto con el arco pero Darcy no mostro temor.

-No puedo oír bien porque me estoy recuperando de mi resfrió-Lincoln mostro que poseía algodones en los oídos.

-Está claro que una persona con mi intelecto no puede caer en mentiras tan obvias-Lisa puso una pose de diva que causo que tanto Lincoln cómo Darcy rodaran los ojos.

-Y yo, con pena debo decir que no estaba poniendo total atención-Darcy por un momento pareció apenada pero después volvió a dirigirle una mirada molesta a nohemon.

Leomon, guardromon y babamon sintieron el equivalente a recibir una cubeta de agua helada justo en el cerebro.

_-Yo no hice nada lo juro-fue lo que dijo nohemon a leomon para que lo salvase de dos digimon a los que les debía._

_-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando-fue lo que le dijo a guardromon cuando lo encontró robando._

_-No tengo nada que ocultar-fue lo que le dijo a babamon cuando lo encontró estafando a los digimon bebe._

Una vez que las mentiras de nohemon se fueron desvelando, leomon y guardromon se pusieron en guardia mientras nohemon parecía estar a punto de explotar.

-Miserable, miserable humana** _William's Arrow_**-nohemon disparo una flecha a Darcy pero la flecha fue desviada por la escoba de babamon y tunomon se arrojó contra nohemon seguido de koromon y nyaromon pero nohemon se elevó gracias al cuervo morado llevándose a los tres digimon bebe con él.

\- **Dark Broom**-babamon arrojo su escoba dando en el blanco y dando la oportunidad a koromon, tunomon y nyaromon de subirse a ella para regresar al lado de babamon, cómo el castigo de la técnica nohemon perdió el digimental de la pureza revelando que el digimon que lo había usado este había sido impmon.

Un digimon con la apariencia de un diablillo con el cuerpo morado, cara blanca y ojos verdes con guantes, pañuelo de color rojo y una cara sonriente.

-No crean que es lo último que verán de mi-dicho esto impmon les enseño la lengua y se las arregló para escapar.

-Vete de una buena vez-dijeron los digimon bebe.

* * *

-Parece ser que nos vamos quedar un tiempo-Darcy y Lisa se encargaban de organizar el que va a ser su cuarto mientras Lincoln y los digimon bebe se habían quedado dormidos en medio de la habitación.

-Debe de haber una manera devolver, no te preocupes-Darcy abrazo a Lisa por la espalda para calmarla, Lisa acaricio la cabeza de Darcy que estaba apoyada en su hombro.

***Toc* *toc***

Lisa se separó de Darcy y abrió la puerta, siendo leomon quien tocaba la puerta junto a guardromon.

-¿Qué necesitan?-Lisa se había quedado muda al ver a leomon por lo que Darcy tuvo que tomar la palabra.

-Disculpen, no quisimos molestarlas-leomon creía que el tono hostil de Darcy fue por no haber intervenido contra nohemon-pero quisimos ayudar en su búsqueda-esto despertó a Lisa de su ensoñamiento y guardromon dio un paso al frente.

-Hay dos localizaciones donde puede haber información de cómo llegar al mundo humano, la montaña biblioteca al norte de aquí y el bosque fogata al sur-Lisa y Darcy se miraron entre sí sin saber cuál opción tomar.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Las versiones previas fueron desde un tipo de digimon adventure 02, ya que fue la primera temporada que vi completa, ya que la compre en el baratillo, sin embargo hablando de una versión de este mismo fanfic en un principio solo Lincoln iba a ser llevado al digimundo y seria criado por leomon, después solo serían Lincoln y Lisa quienes crecerían en el digimundo, en ambas versiones Lincoln entraba al digimundo con cuatro años y saldría con once años.**

**De entre los distintos compañeros de Lincoln estaban hawkmon, lopmon, v-mon, patamon y el actual futuro compañero de Lincoln estaría relacionado a leomon.**


End file.
